Chill
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Naru memiliki kesadaran yang sangat minim. Sasuke memiliki sifat yang terlalu serius. Jangan harap hubungan keduanya sangat dekat, sungguh. Namun, mungkinkah interaksi bisa tetap terbentuk walau hubungan para pelaku sangatlah dingin? Warn: FemNaru. Special for SasuFemNaru Day from Naka SafOnyx (H-1)


Semua orang sadar, banyak sekali hal indah untuk dipandang. Begitu juga Naru. Tapi mengapa dari sekian banyak hal indah itu… matanya harus selalu fokus pada keberadaan satu objek? Jika matanya memiliki anggota tubuh untuk bersuara, dia pasti sudah menjerit-jerit muak karena selalu disuruh melihat objek yang sama.

Naru sendiri tidak habis pikir. Oh ayolah, bukan maunya untuk selalu menatap orang itu. Dia bahkan tidak sengaja. Sungguh! Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kami-sama sehingga mereka berdua sering bertemu dalam berbagai momen kehidupan.

Laki-laki itu.

Awalnya Naru biasa saja. Tak pernah sadar kalau keduanya sering berpapasan. Tentu saja, belum ada waktu yang tepat bagi keduanya bertemu, kan? Naru di kelas B, dia di kelas E. Naru bawel, dia pendiam. Wajar, kan?

Tapi sejak awal tahun ketiga di SMA ini… Naru baru sadar. Dia terlalu sering berpapasan dengan laki-laki itu. Entah otaknya yang terlalu lemah atau memang ini adalah hal yang wajar. Dia baru sadar semenjak mengenalnya. Mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chill © Kuas tak bertinta (naka SafOnyx)**

 **Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

 _ **Special for SasuFemNaru Day**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Naru memandang ramen yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak manusiawi. Seolah akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Sementara itu, Sakura dan Hinata malah memandang ke arahnya jijik. Bagaimana mungkin bocah ini bisa menyukai ramen yang mengandung setumpuk lemak begitu?! Seolah merasa bahagia bisa memindahkan tumpukan lemak di mangkuk itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

' _ **Trak!'**_

Dengan semangat perempuan itu memisahkan sumpitnya. Bergegas ingin meraup mie berkuah khas Jepang itu dalam satu suapan.

"Heh! Baca doa dulu!" Sakura dengan sigap memukul pelan tangan Naru. Berusaha memawangi keberingasan perempuan ini.

"Sudah dalam hati!" ucap Naru cepat sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tak sabar.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya yang super lebay ini.

Hingar-bingar kantin bahkan tidak mampu mengusik nafsu makan Naru. Baginya, sebodo dengan orang lain, yang penting kekenyangan harus ditegakkan.

Namun entah mengapa, hari ini Naru sedikit sadar diri walau lepas kendali dalam makan ramen. Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba datang tepat di posisi ramennya berada. Bayangan yang bahkan tidak berpindah posisi dalam beberapa detik. Sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya.

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Woy, boleh gabung? Tempat lain sudah penuh, nih!" ah, dia Kiba. Bersama Gaara dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Naru terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi sok malas.

"Ah… hilang deh nafsu makanku begitu melihat mukamu," bagus Naru, kau membuat Kiba kesal sekarang.

' _ **Clep'**_

Mata Naru langsung melotot horor begitu melihat garpu menancap tepat di udang dalam mangkuknya. Kiba sedang berusaha melakukan penjajahan terhadap masa depan kenikmatan ramennya. Sumpah demi apapun ini tidak bsia dibiarkan.

"Eh… Jangan udangku! Ambil punya Sakura atau Hinata sajaaaa!" Naru menjerit nista. Ikut menyemarakkan suasana kantin yang memang sudah berisik.

"Katamu sudah tidak nafsu? Sini buatku saja!" Kiba balas melotot sambil menyeringai senang. Merasa menang karena Naru masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak suka _salad_ punya Hinata dan aku bisa rabies kalau makan punya Sakura," Kiba… kau ternyata sama embernya dengan Naru. Kali ini Sakura ikut mendelik ganas. Berani-beraninya mengatai dirinya, eh? Apa Kiba tidak sadar? Mungkin saja Kiba yang rabies karena keseringan bermain dengan anjing sembarangan.

"Ah, iya-iya aku bercanda. Sudah duduk sana!" Kiba nyaris bersorak girang begitu metode penjajahan edisi terbarunya berhasil. Sementara itu Gaara hanya me- _rolling_ matanya bosan melihat ketidakjelasan teman sekelasnya ini.

Sekali lagi dalam minggu ini mata Naru bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

Walau keduanya belum pernah berinteraksi secara verbal barang sekali pun secara langsung.

.

Naru sibuk menyeka keringatnya di pinggir lapangan. Bermain bulu tangkis melawan Sakura bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sumpah, biar badannya ala model, tapi tenaga Sakura macam kingkong! Untunglah hasil mereka berdua akhirnya seri. Entah Naru yang memang bodoh atau apa, dia tidak sadar diri. Kalau dia bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Sakura di lapangan yang katanya bertenaga kingkong, itu artinya… dia juga sama kingkongnya, kan?

"Woy, Naru! Sakura! Mau ikut main, gak?!" Menma yang sedang memegang bola basket sedikit menjerit ke arah keduanya dari tengah lapangan basket.

Hah, sudah waktunya _free time_ di jam olahraga, ya?

"Kami nonton saja! Habis main bulu tangkis, nih!"

Setelah ikut-ikut menjerit untuk menjawab ajakan Menma, Naru mengambil botol air minumnya. Sebelum akhirnya duduk berdua dengan Sakura di pinggir lapangan basket. Meninggalkan kumpulan siswi perempuan lainnya yang sibuk bercakap-cakap membentuk koloni penggosip tersendiri.

"Nar, menurutmu bagusan mainnya Gaara atau Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Sakura, Naru langsung mendengus dalam hati. Hah, bahkan laki-laki itu bisa juga muncul dalam topik mereka kali ini. Mau tak mau Naru mulai memperhatikan keduanya yang sekarang tengah sibuk saling berebut bola.

"Menurutmu?" Naru sengaja bertanya balik. Tak berniat untuk memberikan jawaban konkrit.

"Relatif. Tapi secara keseluruhan, aku pikir lebih baik si Sasuke."

"Dari segi mananya? Bukannya Gaara masuk tim inti sekolah?" Naru sedikit terkejut mendengar penyataan Sakura yang di luar prediksi.

"Lihat saja. Gaara memang unggul dari segi teknik, tapi gerakan Sasuke sangat lincah dan akurasi tembakan bolanya ke ring juga cukup tepat."

Naru sedikit menajamkan matanya untuk fokus ke arah Sasuke. Bola matanya langsung menangkap gestur tubuh Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang melakukan _shoot._

Masuk.

"Hm, jangan bilang kalau saat olahraga begitu dia juga masih tetap menghitung segala hal? Yah… terlalu _freak_ terhadap fisika?"

"Eh tapi hebat loh. Jarang sekali ada anak yang _balance_ antara otak dan jasmaninya. Mungkin kita juga harus gabung olim fisika biar bisa mengkalkulasi kecepatan kok, heh?" Sakura tersenyum setengah bercanda. Hah? Olimpiade fisika? Izinkan Naru untuk muntah di pinggir lapangan ini sekarang.

Tapi yang Sakura katakan benar juga.

Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anggota inti tim olimpiade fisika tetap dapat menyeimbangi kemampuan di bidang lain bahkan olahraga?

Apa sih yang ada di dalam otak laki-laki itu? Bagaimana bisa Naru baru sadar?

Apa sih yang menarik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sehingga bisa membuat Sakura menganalisis dirinya sejauh itu?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus bermunculan dalam pikiran Naru. Pertanyaan tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Membuat pikirannya menguap jauh untuk sekadar fokus pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, Naru! Awasss!"

' _ **Grabbb!'**_

Otak Naru langsung _blank_ mendadak. Tepat dihadapannya sekarang berdiri orang itu. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum orang itu kembali berlari menuju ring lawannya.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Namun Naru dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Bodohhh! Sudah kubilang awas tapi kau masih tetap melamun bukannya menghindar. Untung langsung ditangkap Sasuke."

Harus Naru akui, Uchiha Sasuke memang mengesankan.

Ah, satu pertanyaan lagi yang terpenting…

Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke terlihat bersinar di matanya sekarang?

.

Sumpah demi apapun, Naru sangat butuh jasa pembunuh bayaran sekarang juga. Tolonglah siapa saja, bantulah ia dalam melakukan pembunuhan terhadap makhluk yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Iya! Kiba! Orang yang berani meninggalkannya sendiri –ah maksudnya berduaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Baiklah, jika kalian ingin tahu latar belakang ceritanya.

Mereka baru saja dibagikan hasil ulangan fisika tadi saat jam pelajaran. Bagi yang nilainya di bawah KKM, harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan berupa soal-soal fisika yang jumlahnya lebih dari jari tangan.

Naru dan Kiba adalah salah satu pesertanya.

Jangan kalian pikir Naru berduaan begini karena minta diajarkan Sasuke bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Bukan! Bukan Naru yang minta! Sungguh! Naru lebih baik mengerjakan asal-asalan sendiri daripada mengganggu Sasuke. Si Kiba itulah yang awalnya mohon-mohon minta agar dirinya dengan Naru diajari oleh Sasuke. Tapi sekarang…

Dengan seenak jidatnya yang sebenarnya masih kalah ukuran dari Sakura itu, Kiba pergi begitu saja. Ada urusan katanya.

Hah! Lihat saja, Naru tidak akan sudi membagi jawabannya ke Kiba nanti.

"Ehm… Sasuke, a-aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti e… semuanya."

Kalau saja ada Hinata di sini, mungkin Hinata yang notabanenya anak pendiam akan tertawa ngakak mendengar nada bicara Naru. Sungguh, bahkan orang super bawel dan tak tahu malu macam Naru bisa juga merasa grogi begini.

Hah, bagaimana tidak? Naru benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dan menghadapi orang yang super serius macam Sasuke. Lagipula, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang karena mengaku bahwa tidak bisa semuanya.

"Termasuk bagian teori dasarnya?" Sasuke bertanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan buku cetak. Memberi kode kepada Naru untuk membaca teori dasar yang ada pada bab tersebut.

Naru mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Kau bisa di sini sampai pukul berapa?"

"Sampai sore juga bisa. Aku tidak ada kegiatan lain hari ini."

Sasuke tak membalas. Sibuk mengambil pena dan kertas. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang semula berada di hadapan Naru. Mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Naru.

"Akan kujelaskan dari awal. Perhatikan baik-baik, setelah itu kita kerjakan bersama semua soalnya."

Naru kicep sesaat.

Sasuke mau mengajarinya dengan nada yang begitu sabar seperti tadi?! Entah Naru harus menangis lebay atau menjerit girang.

Naru tidak sadar, dirinya bahkan menjadi lebih serius daripada Sasuke saat keduanya berinteraksi. Sebaliknya, Sasuke lebih banyak berbicara dan menjelaskan. Benar-benar terasa seperti _reverse_ kepribadian.

.

 **From:** Kiba

Sas, mana janjinya? Cepet kirim jawaban soal-soalnya, aku mau nyalin nih!

Sasuke mendecih begitu membaca pesan yang disampaikan Kiba. Dasar anak ini. Kalau masalah begini saja ingatannya bagus sekali. Coba kalau masalah lain, jangan harap akan direspons cepat begini.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, memang Sasuke yang menyuruh Kiba untuk tidak usah ikut belajar tadi. Tentu saja Kiba senang karena bisa tetap mendapat kunci jawaban dan tak perlu susah payah belajar lagi dari awal.

Setelah mengirim jawaban soal fisika yang ditugaskan untuk anak-anak yang _remedial,_ Sasuke mulai menerawang jauh.

Akhirnya dia memiliki interaksi konkrit bersama perempuan itu.

Andai saja perempuan itu tahu sejak awal.

Andai saja perempuan itu sadar kalau Sasuke sudah memperhatikannya sejak tahun pertama di SMA. Jika saja perempuan itu sadar kalau Sasuke sering sengaja berpapasan dengannya agar mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Kalau saja perempuan itu tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat senang begitu tahu tahun ini mereka sekelas. Kalau saja perempuan itu mengerti betapa berkesannya begitu mereka berdua saling mengenal secara resmi walau lewat perantara teman-temannya.

Seandainya dia tahu kalau semua ini bukan kebetulan.

Tentu saja, semua momen pertemuan mereka bukanlah kebetulan. Sasuke lah yang selalu berusaha membuatnya. Walau tidak bisa membuat interaksi secara terang-terangan, setidaknya untuk seorang yang _introvert_ macam Sasuke, dia sudah membuat langkah yang cukup jauh.

Dia hanya terlalu dingin dalam bersikap. Bukannya sok jaga _image._ Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan mudah. Dia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu agresif maupun mencolok. Dia hanya ingin bersikap wajar. Walau dia tahu bahwa risikonya adalah waktu yang panjang untuk menunggu respons itu sendiri.

Namun hari ini, semuanya terbayar. Momen yang paling ditunggu Sasuke akhirnya datang.

Momen di mana dia bisa satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya. Walau dengan interaksi yang begitu dingin.

Dengan seorang Namikaze Naru.

* * *

 **OWARI**

 **A/N:** Bingung mau kasih judul apa. Maaf karakterisasi para tokohnya dangkal banget. Alurnya juga berkesan kayak lompat-lompat gak teratur. Untuk ending maaf gak bisa lebih dramatis lagi, gak kepikiran harus digimanain lagi sihhh. Terus saya juga sadar pola tulisan saya agak berubah. Susah banget buat kembali ke pola dulu.

But, Happy SasuFemNaru Dayyyyy! (Kecepetan sehari. Tapi ga apa, soalnya saya gak bisa publish tanggal 15) Hah, setelah gak ikut tahun kemarin, akhirnya bisa ikut lagi di tahun ini. Sekarang fic SasuFemNaru udah banyak banget, beda sama dulu wkwk.

 **Kuas Tak Bertinta**


End file.
